La vida de Parvati Patil
by Dracomaniacus
Summary: Parvati nos cuenta su vida junto a su hermana Padma
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Aquí les envío mi primer fic, en esta oportunidad yo soy una bruja (.  
  
Capitulo 1:La Llegada a "Le Maison"  
  
Me desperté temblando de frío, pues había dejado la ventana abierta. Me levanté de la cama y tropecé con algo ,que hizo mucho ruido al caerse . Y allí estaba yo ,tirada en el suelo ,con la mitad de las sábanas enredadas en mi cuerpo, ese qué se yo esparcido por el suelo y aún con frío ( no había podido llegar a cerrar la ventana con este no tan pequeño accidente) , cuando se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto pude ver a mi madre que venía seguida por mi padre que me miraban con una cara mezcla de susto y de enojo. Yo ,su adorada hija los miré con mi cara dulce e inocente ( ,pensando -¡Qué estúpida te ves Parvati ,tirada en el piso!.- Hasta que por fin mi mamá dijo –Parvi ,¿qué te pasó?.- -¡me tropecé!.- Y me acordé de que eso me había pasado, miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que con lo que me había caído era mi osito de cerámica favorito. -oh ,oh, lo siento.- dije yo –me quería levantar de la cama para cerrar la ventana, tengo frío.- -Vení acá y acostate de nuevo.- dijo mi padre levantándome y poniéndome en la cama mientras mi mamá cerraba la maldita ventana con un movimiento de la varita y barría el piso, me voy a presentar ,yo soy Parvati Patil ,tengo una hermana gemela llamada Padma y ellos son mis padres , Amy y Andrew Patil así es , somos magos, es decir , Padma y yo lo seremos cuando cumplamos 11 años. Vivimos en Londres, pero unas horas mas tarde ,el día de nuestro cumpleaños, nos mudaremos a la antigua casa de mis abuelos "Le Maison", lejos de los estúpidos muggles. Se cerró la puerta y también se cerraron mis ojos ,pero no por mucho tiempo. Me despertó la dulce voz de mi mamita . -Parvi ,mi amor levantate que hoy es tu cumple.- Me desperté y vi con emoción a los pies de mi cama una pila enorme de regalos y mas regalos. Me senté y comencé a abrir los paquetes . El primero era de mi papá ,tomé una cajita pequeña y la abrí , era un anillo que tenía forma de león y cambiaba de color cuando se lo ordenaba. -Gracias papi ,¡me encanta! – Seguí con lo mío , esta vez era una caja muy grande de mi tío Kevin y mi prima Sabrina , me di cuenta de ello por la foto mágica que había en la tapa .La abrí y me encontré con el mejor regalo goloso , era un surtido de grageas Bertie Blott de todos los sabores, chocolates a montones ,trocitos de pastel de calabaza y ranas de chocolate. No quise comerlos ahora ,así que los guardé. Le seguía un paquete de color azul ,lo abrí y me encontré con unos guantes de dragón dorado. -Son de parte de tu hermana.- Dijo mi madre. -¡¡Son hermosos!!.- A continuación tomé una caja mediana y aplastada ,era de mi madre, la abrí y me encontré con una túnica negra de seda ,la mas delicada y suave del mundo . -Muchísimas gracias.- dije yo impresionada.  
  
El último era un paquete gigante y muy largo, tenía una tarjeta que decía :"De mamá y papá ". Me pregunté ansiosa qué podría ser. Lo abrí y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían:¡¡¡ Era una escoba voladora Nimbus 2000!!! -¿Te gustó hija? ,le compramos una igual a Padma.-Dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo. Mi padre trabajaba en una de las fábricas de escobas voladoras, sabía que no la habían comprado, pero aún así era un buen gesto de parte de ellos. -¡ES EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO!.-Grité mientras saltaba en la cama, pero mis ilusiones se apagaron de repente y caí sentada en la cama. -No vamos a poder tenerla ,no se permite que los alumnos de primero tengan sus propias escobas.- -Ya lo sabemos, le dijimos a Dumbledore que te lo permitiera solo a vos y a Padma .- -Tomá ,esto te va a servir.- Y me entregaron un paquete cuadrado, muy pesado. Lo abrí ,era un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas. -Gracias.- Dije yo paralizada . -Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a despertar a la dormilona de tu hermana? .-Dijo mi padre. Entonces nos dirigimos a la habitación de Padma...... Me vestí ,desayuné y me puse a guardar todas mis cosas en una pequeña valija, por supuesto mágicamente agrandada por dentro. Cuando terminamos de guardar todo lo que había en la casa, nos reunimos frente a la chimenea .Mi padre tomó una macetita que había sobre un estante, eran polvos flu .Nos paramos todos dentro de la chimenea , incluyendo las valijas , mi padre encendió un fuego con la varita ,tomó un puñado de polvos y lo lanzó al fuego diciendo fuerte y claro: -¡"Le Maison"! .- Salimos todos volando por un estrecho túnel con manchas de colores al final de otros conductos y de repente sentí que mis manos tocaban el suelo seguidas por mi cuerpo. Me pegué muy fuerte y me levanté, estábamos en una verdadera mansión ,la mansión que algún día fue habitada por mis abuelos.  
-¿Les gusta?.-  
-Es...es gigante.-Respondí sorprendida por tanta belleza que nos rodeaba, vamos Padma ,vamos a recorrerla y a buscar nuestras habitaciones.- 


	2. 2 La carta

N/A: En este capítulo recibo la carta de Hogwarts!!!  
  
Capitulo 2:La carta  
  
Una vez que recorrimos toda la mansión (que nos llevó aproximadamente tres horas.), nos dedicamos a ordenar el desastre de cajas, bolsas y valijas ( maletas) en las habitaciones que elegimos. La mía era del tamaño de un departamento mediano, a un lado tenía un baño con hidromasaje para mi sola y al otro estaba la habitación de Padma, que era exactamente igual a la mía y también tenía su propio baño. Luego de ordenar mis muebles, ropa y demás cosas, fui a cenar al comedor y en el camino me perdí, aparecí en una sala de duelo que no había visto en el recorrido. Una vez que llegué al comedor, me di cuenta de que había una mesa del tamaño de una pista de bolos. Después de cenar, llegué a mi cuarto con los pies adoloridos de tanto subir escaleras, me tiré en la cama y me quedé dormida.  
Al otro día, me vestí y bajé a desayunar, me tardé como una hora en llegar, di 25 vueltas por un camino que no llegaba a ningún lugar.  
Cuando por fin aparecí en el comedor, encontré a mis padres y a mi hermana Padma desayunando muy tranquilamente. -¿Por qué te tardaste tanto bichi, tendrías que haber llegado hace un largo rato?-dijo mi padre con calma. -Claro, no me hubiera demorado tanto si no viviera en una mansión de catorce pisos y millones de pasadizos secretos que estoy conociendo desde hace dos días-le contesté con enojo, ya que la pregunta que él me hizo tenía una respuesta demasiado obvia(NA: tonta, clara) -Cambiando de tema Andrew-dijo mi madre-¿no habrá una pradera desierta o algún lugar donde las chicas puedan entrenar con sus nuevas escobas? -Si, claro justo detrás de la casa hay una plantación de árboles frutales....... En ese momento llega nuestra lechuza, Mathew, con una gran cantidad de cartas en el pico. Aterrizo en la mesa tirando unos cuantos vasos de jugo de calabaza. Mi padre recibió las cartas y le dio una tostada a Mathew, que venia hambriento a causa del viaje. A ver- comenzó a leer- esta es de la abuela Martha y el abuelo Graham, esta es del tío Kevin y su hija Sabrina....-y así continuo leyendo hasta que se quedo petrificado mirando dos sobres escritos con tinta esmeralda. Papa que te sucede- preguntamos mi hermana y yo al unísono. Las aceptaron en Hogwarts!!!!!-exclamo con entusiasmo. En serio??!!!-no lo podíamos creer. No dijo nada y nos dio los sobres. Los abrimos todavía sin poder creer que nos hubieran aceptado. Dentro habían dos hojas de pergamino. La primera decía:  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos.)  
  
Querida señorita Patil:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no mas tarde del 31 de Julio.  
Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall Directora Asistente  
  
Desdoble la segunda hoja, que decía todas las cosas que íbamos a necesitar. 


	3. 3 El Callejon Diagon

N/A: Viajo al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas del colegio, que emoción!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3:El Callejón Diagon.  
  
Cuando llegamos al Callejón Diagon (que lo hicimos por medio de la red flu), el primer negocio que vimos fue uno en el que había un cartel que decía: "Calderos- Todos los Tamaños-Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Autorrevolvientes, Plegadizos." Nos dirigimos allí para comprar nuestros calderos. Salimos con dos hermosos calderos de peltre, medida dos.  
Luego fuimos a Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones. Nos atendió una bruja sonriente y regordeta. Nos hizo subir a un escabel y tomo nuestras medidas. Después de unos minutos ya teníamos las túnicas, los sombreros y las capas.  
Fuimos a comprar pergamino y plumas. La siguiente parada era Flourish and Blotts, donde conseguimos nuestros libros: -El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, por Miranda Goshawk. -Una Historia de la Magia, por Batidla Bagshot. -Teoría Mágica, por Adalbert Waffling. -Guía de Transformación para Principiantes, por Emeric Switch. -Mil y Una Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos, por Phillida Spore. -Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, por Arsenius Figger. -Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos, por Newt Scamander. -Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guía para la Autoprotección, por Quentin Trimble.  
  
Compramos también un conjunto de balanzas para pesar ingredientes de las pociones y unos telescopios plegables de cobre.  
Luego volvimos locos a nuestros padres para que nos compraran una mascota a cada una. Y lo conseguimos, a Padma le compraron un gato atigrado y a mi uno blanco.  
Y lo que nos faltaba era Ollivander, el único lugar para las varillas. El señor Ollivander era un anciano de ojos grandes y pálidos. Mientras unas cintas métricas nos median del hombro al dedo, de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila, alrededor de la cabeza y entre las fosas nasales, el señor Ollivander buscaba entre los estantes. Un rato después apareció con una pila de cajas.  
Padma se llevo una varilla de doce pulgadas, elástica, hecha de madera de Roble y pluma de fénix. Mientras que yo preferí una hecha de Arce y fibras de corazón de dragón, trece pulgadas y media, linda y flexible.  
Finalmente terminamos las compras para dirigirnos a casa, ya estábamos muy cansados como para seguir caminando. 


End file.
